militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
10th Cavalry Division (France)
Division de Cavalerie |image= |caption= |dates= 1 September 1913 – 1 June 1916 |country= |allegiance= |branch= Army |type= Cavalry Division |role= Cavalry |size= |garrison= |battles= First World War |decorations= |disbanded= |notable_commanders= Louis Conneau }} The 10th Cavalry Division was a French army unit that fought in World War I in 1914 and was disbanded, after a period of inaction, in 1916. History 1914 * Mobilized in the 12th, 17th, and 18th . * 3 – 5 August: transported by railroad (V.F. or voie ferrée) to the Rosières-aux-Salines region. * 5 – 17 August: deployed along the . * 17 – 20 August: reconnaissance toward Sarrebourg. On 20 August, engaged in the Battle of Sarrebourg. * 20 – 26 August: fallback to Rozelieures, with combat on 24 and 25 August. * 26 August – 3 September: withdrawal toward Nancy and regroup; from 1 September, transported by railroad to the area of Condé-en-Brie. * 3 – 6 September: fallback on Provins. * 6 – 14 September: engaged in the First Battle of the Marne, at the capturing Château-Thierry, and then pursuing the enemy, past Fismes and Pontavert, to the area around Sissonne. * 14 – 17 September: withdrawal to the south of Aisne then advance toward Reims. * 17 September – 22 October: advance toward Montdidier, fighting around Bapaume in the First Battle of Picardy, then in the Battle of Arras (fighting near Achiet-le-Grand on 28 September, Saint-Léger on 30 September, Pont-à-Vendin on 8 October, and Vermelles on 10 October), and then in the First Battle of Ypres (fighting near Merville on 15 October, Fleurbaix on 16 October, Radinghem on 18 and 21 October). * 22 October – 1 November: retreated and regrouped in the Merville region, near Lillers. * 1–11 November: fighting in Belgium, in the Battle of Messines. * 11 November – 11 December: withdrawal after being relieved by the British army; from 15 November, transported east by railroad to the Charmes area for rest. * 11 December 1914 – 5 January 1915: transported by railroad to the Rougemont-le-Château area with elements being employed near d'Aspach-le-Bas. 1915–1916 * 5 January – 20 August: with elements of the territorial army in sector between Leimbach and Burnhaupt-le-Haut. * 20 August – 7 October: withdrawn and rested near Montreux-Vieux. * 7 – 12 October: again with the territorial army between Leimbach and Burnhaupt-le-Haut. * 12 October 1915 – 1 June 1916: again withdrawn and rested near Montreux-Vieux; elements employed in watching the Swiss border. * 1 June 1916: disbanded. Attachments * Mobilisation: detached * August 1914: Conneau Cavalry Corps * August 1914: detached * September 1914: Conneau Cavalry Corps * September 1914: * November 1914: detached * June 1916: disbanded Commanders * General Conneau, 1 September 1913 – 15 August 1914 * General Grellet (interim), 15 August – 13 September 1914 * General de Contades-Gizeux, 13 September 1914 Composition Composition at formation * 10th Brigade of Dragoons: ** ** * 15th Brigade of Dragoons: ** ** * Attached elements: ** Infantry: 10th Cyclist Group of the ** Artillery: 1 battery of 75mm guns, 14th Field Artillery Regiment Composition in January 1915 * 10th Brigade of Dragoons: ** 15th Regiment of Dragoons ** 20th Regiment of Dragoons * 15th Brigade of Dragoons: ** 10th Regiment of Dragoons ** 19th Regiment of Dragoons * Matuzinsky Brigade: ** Marching (provisional) regiment of light cavalry ** Marching (provisional) regiment of the * Attached elements: ** Infantry: 10th Cyclist Group of the 1st Battalion of Light Infantry ** Artillery: 1 battery of 75s, 14th Field Artillery Regiment Composition in July 1915 * 10th Brigade of Dragoons: ** 15th Regiment of Dragoons ** 20th Regiment of Dragoons * 15th Brigade of Dragoons: ** 10th Regiment of Dragoons ** 19th Regiment of Dragoons * 23rd Light Brigade: ** 22nd Regiment of Light Cavalry ** 16th Regiment of Hussars * Attached elements: ** Infantry: 10th Cyclist Group of the 1st Battalion of Light Infantry ** Artillery: 1 battery of 75s, 14th Field Artillery Regiment Composition in May 1916 * 10th Brigade of Dragoons: ** 15th Regiment of Dragoons ** 20th Regiment of Dragoons * 15th Brigade of Dragoons: ** 10th Regiment of Dragoons ** 19th Regiment of Dragoons * 1st Marching (Provisional) Brigade of African Light Cavalry: ** 2nd Regiment of African Light Cavalry ** 5th Regiment of African Light Cavalry * Attached elements: ** Infantry: 10th Cyclist Group of the 1st Battalion of Light Infantry ** Artillery: 1 battery of 75s, 14th Field Artillery Regiment See also * French Army in World War I Bibliography * Category:French World War I divisions Category:Cavalry divisions of France